


The Weird Thing

by Hotspur



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, HBOverse Rome where they didn't leave out Porcia, I should not be up at 3 am writing this crap, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, and HBO Rome for that matter, cassportus, no actual sex occurs because I can't write that, polyamorous roman losers, screw historical canon, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brutus knows he's lucky. Also, he's pretty sure his sister is going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weird Thing

**Author's Note:**

> ...the ideas I have at 2 am and have to write before I lose them. The old "wakes up in bed with someone naked next to them" trope is perfect for Brutus. 
> 
> Again, HBOverse with Porcia in it.
> 
> Okay I know some of the dialog can't be said that way in Latin but shhhh who cares. Title sort of from an episode of Peep Show. Not really. I wrote this at 3 in the morning so I have no idea.

Brutus woke up the next morning completely disoriented. Porcia was lying next to him as usual. Something was wrong though, or at least weird. Cassius was on his other side, naked. That was probably the weird thing. He remembered arguing the previous night, and then getting shoved on the bed. Must not have been too divisive a fight. 

He drew his hand across his face. He was sweating, no doubt in part from being between two other hot bodies. He realized he wasn't completely naked, unlike Cassius. Apparently Brutus had something wrapped around his waist for whatever reason. 

It crossed his mind that his sister was going to kill him. 

Porcia moved in her sleep, her smooth skin warm against his but not entirely unwelcome. He thought about waking her up but decided against it, wanting to let her sleep. She looked so delicate and innocent lying there, the sheet partly over her outlining her form, her hair a glorious mess. He worshipped her, adored her, and so did Cassius. She was worth it. 

Cassius lay on his back, and Brutus for the first time (he'd been too preoccupied the previous night) realized how skinny Cassius really was. Wrapped up in a tunic and toga, he was thin. With no clothes, he was a twig; his ribs, shoulders, and hip bones protruding with worrying sharpness. He was all angles and planes, and despite his out of proportion large hands and sharp elbows, it occurred to Brutus that Cassius was pretty gentle, really. 

Brutus wondered what they thought of him. 

After drifting in and out of sleep a bit more, Brutus realized that it was Cassius's tunic he had wrapped around his nether regions, go figure. It also entered his mind that somehow they'd have to avoid any servants this morning. Gossip spread fast. Not that his family didn't have their own number of scandals (maybe Junia wouldn't mind him shagging her husband all that much considering the clout of rumors surrounding her past). 

Last night was probably worth it though. Brutus felt... loved. Weird thing to feel after a night of being fucked by your wife and brother-in-law. He and Porcia were totally in love, and Cassius adored him. Every day he was growing more in love with Cassius. Last night was all an expression of this affection they had for each other. Brutus wondered if any of the sex-obsessed people in the city, like Antony, had sex because they loved their partners. If not, they were missing out. Brutus was so lucky.

Porcia woke up finally. "Morning," Brutus mumbled. She returned the greeting and kissed his forehead. Brutus nearly shuddered. Even a simple kiss like that made him happy. She looked over at Cassius, who was still asleep. 

"I'm never living this one down," she said. She grinned, though, obvious she had no desire to do so.

Brutus watched Porcia get up, admiring the curves and planes of her back and the way the tangles of her hair cascaded down behind her. He reached out and he managed to brush her back with his fingertips before she stood up. She pulled on his tunic, which had been discarded on the floor. She looked good in it. She stretched and sat down in the chair in the corner to read.

They'd have to get Cassius out of the cubiculum at some point. 

Cassius stirred, stretching his long frame and smacking Brutus in the face. 

"Good morning to you too, dear," Brutus grumbled. Porcia giggled from her corner. Cassius sat up.

"The fuck happened last night?"

"You guys wore me out last night," Brutus said. "Or at least one of you did."

"I think the honor goes go Cassius," Porcia said over her scroll. 

"Actually I think it was you, oh noble Porcia of the Catonii," Brutus teased. 

"I have no recollection of last night," Cassius said. 

"Sure you don't," Brutus replied. He ran his fingers through Cassius's close-cropped curls. They were then hit by two flying tunics, tossed at them by Porcia. 

"Get dressed, losers," she ordered. "We can see if you recall anything tonight."

They both voiced their agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Post scriptum- Cassius remembers everything.


End file.
